The Blurred Divide
by DuskClaw44
Summary: The universes are aligned, and there is war around every corner. This is just the beginning. The start of something much bigger than anyone could believe. The armies are moving. Can the forces of good win? Or will the be crushed by darkness?
1. Chapter 1

It was a strangely cold winter. Everyone stayed inside their houses, and so did Elsa and Anna. Even though she had ice powers, Elsa still felt the cold bite of the wind. She knew something was wrong. After weeks of everyday winter life, fires, conversation, and lets not forget building snowmen, it happened. He just showed up in the kingdom, not saying a word, and not harming anyone except those who got in his way. Elsa watched his approach from atop a tower in the castle. He stood higher than average, a little over 6'4, and every time he took a step, another layer of ice formed there. He wore a blue suit, like that of a ninja, like the ones she used to hear stories about. He seemed to have an aura of power around him, similar to that of Elsa's, and seemed to be coming for her. She witnessed his powers a few times, as he killed guards effortlessly and quickly with what looked like a sword made of pure ice. He soon reached the castle doors, and simply knocked twice. Elsa reluctantly went down and opened the doors, as a few servants peered out from places, not knowing what was going on. As she faced him, he said these words exactly, "I am Sub-Zero. There can only be one person with ice powers in this universe or the balance is thrown off. So we fight." He said this while flexing his hands around the handle of the sword. She immediately flew back and summoned a spiked wall of ice in front of this man, appearing to prevent him entering. He laughed, a hollow, demonic sort of chuckle, and easily kicked through the wall, running up to Elsa. She tried, and failed, to make him slip on thick patches of ice, and he was soon face to face with her. He kicked her in the chest and she fell backwards fast, hitting the wall with a dull thud. He raised his sword, and swung down, but Elsa already had a very thick wall of ice there. His sword cut through half before becoming stuck. He tried unsuccessfully to pull the sword out, and Elsa game up from behind and punched him. He fell forward hitting the handle of the ice sword, shattering his sword. Sub-Zero turned around quickly and tried to run towards the stairs, but Elsa already had more ice in front of that. He turned towards the door without stopping and Elsa froze that too. He stopped running and turned to her, staring. She approached him furiously. "How did you get here!?" She asked, holding a razor sharp knife up to him. "The universes are aligning. We can cross. There will be war. But there can end up being only one of us, to lead. To destroy." He said ominously. Elsa slashed half of his face with the knife, and he fell to the ground, clutching his face. His mask fell, torn and bloodstained, to the ground. He was not like anything Elsa had ever seen or heard of. He was not human. Before she could take in anymore details, he looked her dead in the eye, and disintegrated into tiny ice crystals. Elsa fell to the floor, suddenly cold all over, before freezing completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna couldn't find her sister at first. She checked all of Elsa's usual spots, such as her room and the tower. But it wasn't until she went to search the kingdom that she found her. As she hurried down the stairs, she noticed the wall of ice at the bottom. This confused her, as unless the door was open this wouldn't have happened. Anna went back upstairs and found a pick, from her adventure up the mountain, and cut into the ice. Upon emerging on the other side, she could not immediately comprehend what she saw. She saw her sister, on the ground, curled into a ball as she was as Hans betrayed her. She ran up to Elsa and taped her, noticing she was ice cold. She didn't think of her being frozen, as she has ice powers, until picking her up and noticing the layer of frost all over her. Anna didn't know what to do. The trolls were too far away, an she did not know of anyone else that knew of a cure. But upon going outside, she got even more scared and confused. It was dark and cloudy, but there was no snow falling, as well as being even colder than before, well into the negatives. There were people she had never seen approaching from almost every direction. There was a teenage boy, no older than 15, who carried a large key with him, a fox on two legs talking into a headset and spinning a black blaster on hi finger, a ninja who wore a suit of yellow and was twirling a chain with a spear on the end. The boy was the first to reach her. "The universes have aligned, and now we're stuck here from a crossing." he told her. She just stared at him. blankly. "You do know about the alignment, right?" He asked, getting more impatient. She shook her head. "Every 100 years, all of our universes become one, and people are sucked from one to the other. You have a fortified castle, so you were not harmed. But do you even wonder where your townsfolk went?" he asked, now tapping his foot and flexing different muscles. Something clicked in her head, and she remembered the stories that had been told to her about this. "Now, we're the good guys, but all of the bad guys have also escaped. They're running rampant around every universe, and we need someone to lead up. Your sister seemed to be the person we needed." he said. "M-My sister is right inside, but she's frozen. I heard fighting downstairs and went down after it subsided." Anna said. The yellow ninja grunted and pushed past the boy and Anna into the parlor. "He was here." He grunted. "Back away and don't stare." He took off his mask revealing nothing but a flaming skull, and spewed fire down on Elsa. She seemed to thaw, and got up slowly. The ninja hastily put his mask on before Elsa could see. "They're moving much faster than we expected." The fox said. Anna looked at a small name tag on his vest. It read _Star Fox._ The boy stood there with an uncomfortable look on his face as Star Fox said that. "We must move out of here quickly. This castle will be overrun faster than ants finding sugar." "You must lead us, queen Elsa. You are the only one who has the capacity to lead an army, as you just have before." The boy said promptly. Elsa nodded and motioned for them to follow. Upon going outside, she saw the army she was meant to lead. Characters had gathered from apparently every universe. Elsa bowed with the words, "I am Elsa, your new leader. We move now, and we move fast." Every character that could bow, bowed. Elsa knew this was probably a bad idea. But hey, what else was she going to do, right?


End file.
